


Insanity! Insanity! Insanity!

by Rocketman23



Series: BATIM prompt drabbles [12]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hence the title, Insanity, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: liliflower137 on tumblr asked;I already asked someone this but I love different interpretations! :D (same thing for the other two I'm gonna send) Sammy and/or Norman going slowly insane trapped in the studio?





	Insanity! Insanity! Insanity!

**Author's Note:**

> Insanity galore

This was wrong. All of this was so horribly wrong and he couldn’t escape it. He couldn’t run or hide or even try to deceive himself of the monster he had become, it was just a slow, slow spiral into agonising insanity. What had gone wrong? Who even was he anymore??. Sammy sits alone in his office, or what remained of it, tracing a torn music sheet. He was a music director, yes, creating beautiful melodies that people adored. What were those melodies? Joyful hymns that bled rich red blood from the ears, so good. Yes he was sammy, creating otherworldly tunes that carried through the halls of the studio, soaking the place in its melodic essence. Beautiful. He scored lines across the crisp white paper with a mixture of blood and ink, gorgeous, he would be noticed. But by whom? His mind itches, yes there was a woman, radiant blond hair and an enternal smile and bright baby blues and such a wondrous smile that never ceased and then his mind buzzes and jars with a clarity he didn’t know he possessed. Her smile replaced. A stretched toothy grin, malicious intent etched in its outlines and covered eyes that held secrets and knowledge far beyond this simple man’s knowledge. Yes. YESSSSSS. He understood now! He was no beast, no creature of the dark, he was a prophet! His soul purpose was to seek his Lords appraisal and be renewed once again. This was merely a starting form that his saviour had graced him with, something to test him. Sammy’s breathing is shallower but his voice calm and serene “I will have him notice me”.

Yes, that is the only way.  
A sacrifice would be sure to grab his attention…

~~~

Down below, further than hell if you believed, stands a broken and raving man. He scratches long dark fingertips into his head, trying to pull the contraption off. But it was stuck fast. He whirs and clicks, a relentless noise and stomps his feet, a childish effort. He is mad, so very mad. Amd so very scared to. His head, a normal feature he should have possessed, was hacked from his body and replaced with a projector, deaf to the world around him. It was terrifying. His only sight a long beam of light projected from his head to survey his cruel surroundings. It was all wrong! He should have left that day, left and never come back but he didn’t. Curiosity getting the better of him as he stalked his boss and uncovered foul secrets he wish he’d left buried. Such a fool,  
Such a fool,  
Such a fool!  
The words replaying about his caged head as he lifts his distorted skull and let’s forth a shriek of terror, the cogs whirring inside his head and grating against each other as the pressure builds and the room about him shakes.

And then everything falls still and forgotten


End file.
